(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, a negative resistance cell, and a differential voltage controlled oscillator using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a switch, a negative resistance cell, and a differential voltage controlled oscillator using the same for minimizing generation of a parasitic component.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A differential voltage controlled oscillator (DVCO) is a device for changing and outputting an oscillation frequency corresponding to an applied voltage, and is generally used for an analog voice synthesizer and a mobile communication terminal.
The DVCO used for the voice synthesizer generates sine waves, sawtooth waves, pulse waves, square waves, and triangular waves to generate various sound signals. The DVCO used for the mobile communication device is used for the phase locked loop (PLL) module to function as a local oscillator for allocating channels and converting frequencies into the radio frequency (RF) or the intermediate frequency (IF).
Also the DVCO is an essential constituent element for the wired/wireless transmitting/receiving system, and study on improving the performance of the DVCO is ongoing.
However, regarding the general DVCO, performance improvement and downsizing are limited since it is difficult to reduce the parasitic component and the realized area that are caused by the transistor structure and the length of the connection lines between elements by more than a predetermined level, and hence, methods for solving the problem are needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.